


Threads

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, as a God of Love, has never experienced love himself until Steve Rogers comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads

Sam knew love; being a God of Love, it was his entire business.

Sam had never had it for himself, however. There would be certain people he was drawn to over the years, but Sam knew love, and he knew that they would find love with someone else. He was the one to make it happen.

The latest person to catch his interest was a young man, one whom Sam could see had loved and lost decades before. Steve Rogers was charming, humble, and cared very deeply. Sam was caught instantly.

Steve had many threads of potential love radiating from him, though. Sam followed those lines, and the men and women at the end of them were all worthy, all burning with their own passions and desires to do good. Sam should have picked one of these and left it at that.

But damn it, he was tired. Tired and lonely. And Sam knew love, he knew it so well, and that’s what he felt for Steve. Pure, radiant love.

So Sam was selfish. He didn’t take any of those threads and pull them together. Instead, he slipped in. He introduced himself, they laughed, they flirted. He helped Steve when Steve asked, and Sam felt himself fall deeper and deeper. He watched in horror as Steve fell from the plane, and he could do nothing to stop him. He sighed with relief when they found him on the river shore, wounded but alive.

And when Steve woke up, Sam leaned in and asked if he could kiss him. Steve said yes. Sam pressed his lips against Steve.

The threads around Steve crumbled, one by one, until there weren’t any left. There was nothing between Sam and Steve. It didn’t work like that for Gods of Love.

But Sam knew love inside and out. And this? This was the most beautiful love he had ever seen.


End file.
